Device security is a major concern to many businesses and consumers. Failure to maintain device security can result in a number of issues. Wireless earpieces are a new class of consumer electronic device with a great deal of commercial potential. In addition to allowing their users to listen to media without a direct physical connection to another electronic device, wireless earpieces can potentially store personal information or other information of value to a person. What is needed is a method and system for identifying the user of a wireless earpiece in order to provide appropriate access controls to the device and/or protect information on the device or other devices which are accessible using the wireless earpieces.